Desires of the Heart
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Never before had he seen a beauty such as her, a mere human mortal having taken residence inside the halls of Imladris. Can the icy nature of the High King be thawed or will the bitter cold keep loving warmth from entering? Read the journey of Anolindë and Thranduil as they fall in love and feel the pressure of not only the family of Rivendell but the Woodland Realm. PLEASE COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

Desires of the Heart

**Characters:** Thranduil x OC

**Song:** Two Steps From Hell- Meant to Be, Two Steps From Hell- Clair Voyant, and Two Steps From Hell- Heart of Courage

**Warnings: **sexual situations, angst, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Synopsis: **Never before had he seen a beauty such as her, a mere human mortal having taken residence inside the halls of Imladris. Can the icy nature of the High King be thawed or will the bitter cold keep loving warmth from entering? Read the journey of Anolindë and Thranduil as they fall in love and feel the pressure of not only the family of Rivendell but the Woodland Realm.

_A/N: I know I haven't really worked on my last LOTR fic but I went and saw The Hobbit and absolutely fell in love with Thranduil despite his small involvement in the movie. I can't wait for the next one! Hopefully you'll not only see Thranduil but Legolas as well! Maybe one day I'll get around to making a Legolas fanfiction, what do you think? Anyways, I was thinking of this while listening to the sound "Evenstar" from the Two Towers Soundtrack as well as the other songs listened above~ Also I don't know any elvish of any kind so I'm gonna make all the italics Elvish. I really hope you like this story! Please don't hesitate to tell me something I should fix or even something I should add into the story to make it better~ OH! and another thing! I'm not really sure how Thranduil acts but from what I gathered in the movie he tends to be rather icy but could have a warm heart underneath. If he seems out of character then please don't hesitate to tell him and I can change the chapter/s. Can I just say another thing? The guy who plays Thranduil is SMOKIN'! God he is freaking hot as hell! For anyone who hasn't seen him here's a picture! Go to the link below in photobucket and look at the sexiness!_

_albums/hh497/Tsubasa0123/Thranduil-thranduil-32030158-815-1000_ __  
If this link doesn't show up completely then go to Tsubasa0123's Album and it should be the first one on the page~ Anyways, without further ado, here is the first chapter of Desires of the Heart..._

* * *

Anolindë could feel the sunlight prickling her skin, could taste the morning dew upon her tongue, could hear the sweet melodies of the birds whistling in her ears as she awoke. Golden blond hair cascaded over her pillow as a soft breeze swept through the room, arousing her further. Standing her nightdress crinkled slightly she stepped across the cold ground and towards one opened section of her room, pushing back the satin curtains that hung there. Pure sky blue eyes looked out towards the rising sun that covered the lands of Imladris. The beautiful waterfalls crashed against the rocks, sending rainbows of colors in ever direction. It was peaceful, just how Anolindë liked it.

Watching a small flock of birds pass by, she finally turned in order to dress for the day. The white gown lightly graced the floor, the rest plastering against her like a second skin. Adjusting the straps and waist of clothing to her liking, Anolindë soon exited her room and took off down the many halls, passing others along her way. Many elves stopped and stared after her as she quickly made her way around them. It was not an uncommon sight to behold so early in the morning. In fact most had gotten quite used to seeing their adopted princess flying down the halls.

Passing the dinning area and up the steps of Imaldris, Anolindë finally came upon her favorite spot. High above the kingdom of her father's, she sat on a protruding ledge overlooking the vastness of her home. The sounds of water lapped at her feet as she took in the pure amazing site of the space surrounding her. For hours she would sit upon this spot, staring off into a world unknown to her. For years she would dream of flying beyond the boarders of the elves. For so long she wished to experience a world that held the most interesting of places, the most interesting of people. Inside her heart a small shard of hope begged for this freedom, but how could she leave the only place she's ever known? How could she leave the only man whose dared to call her his daughter?

Not at all noticing the time flashing by it seemed like minutes before a noise alerted Anolindë to the presence of another within her sanction. Turning towards the intruder, she stopped and smiled wide. The man standing not but a few feet away was beautiful by even mortal standards, with long hair as dark as the trunk of an old elk tree and eyes as blue as the sea. The man spread his arms as Anolindë ran into their warmth, feeling every once of love that came with them.

"_Father_." Lord Elrond chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around his adoptive daughter. Every day he had watched her grow and every day he watched as she became a stunningly beautiful woman. Lifting her head, the Lord of Rivendell, stared into her pools of blue as her infectious smile grabbed his own lips. Running a hand over her tender curls, Elrond could not help but wonder where all the years had gone. "_What is it?"_

_"I am merely admiring how beautiful my daughter has become." _A small blush graced her pale cheeks as she pulled away slightly from her father grip. Once more taking her perch, Anolindë watched the world below her wake. "Come, you should eat."

Nodding, the human girl took one more look out into the horizon, her eyes growing dimmer as she thought once more what lied beyond. Noticing his daughter's far awake look, Elrond's smile dropped. How he hated keeping her locked with the boarders of their lands. Ever fiber of his being wanted nothing more then for her to be happy, to know what her true world was like. But like ever father he was too stubborn to let her out of his sight, knowing exactly what could happen to her. His hand gently took encased her's as Anolindë was shaken out of her thoughts. Retreating towards the lower levels of her home, she was lead gently towards breakfast and her awaiting family, who sat patiently for her entrance.

All throughout breakfast Anolindë listened the the chatter of her adoptive brothers as they told their tales of hunting trips past. Those two were always making trouble of some kind but they knew their place among the house well and were respected by all. Twins of course would always be some trouble of its own. Arwen sat with their mother listening lightly but also commenting to each other on the side, as Elrond watched on in utter fascination as his son's retelling of events. Anolindë couldn't help but smile. This was her family , despite their differences. Before long breakfast ended and the boys were gone, more then likely showing off their amazing archery skills again. Arwen excused herself to speaking with a man who had recently taking shelter in their home, a ranger from the north.

Celebrain kissed Anolindë's head before she too left the room. Elrond watched his daughter as she ate slowly, her mind once again miles away. Standing he too placed a kiss upon her forehead before leaving. In the silence she sat for a while, thoughts drifting from one thing to another, her mind wrapped around actions and consequences. Though she soon dismissed all those ideas from her head before she set out to her special place once more. Before that, she made sure to take a detour and headed towards the library, picking out books of Dwarves and battles past. Even since hearing the tale on The One Ring from her father and his involvement in the war to defeat the evil Sauron, Anolindë was interested in knowing more and more of what happened. Of course she was taught of these battles and their histories but it was one thing to hear about the battles then to read the account form many different points of views.

Reaching her safe haven, she sat to read when a noise brought her out of her thoughts. Taking a glance down towards the steps leading out of the city and towards the boarder lands, a group of riders approached, all dressed in colors of the earth. Banners were held high and in front an elven man rode a large elk towards the entrance. From the distance she was at, Anolindë could not see his face but he seemed very important to have traveled with so many in his company. For a few moments longer she watched as her father's figure strode from the halls and towards the elven man up front, who gave a the Lord of Imaldris a traditional elvish greeting. Elrond responded before he lead the stranger up the steps. Behind him a young elf followed as well as the trickster twins.

'Strange' she thought before turning her attention back of the many books that littered around her. Usually her father would have called upon her. Smiling she began her readings, getting adsorbed in the descriptions and the tales of battles as well as the pride among the races. Before too long though, the sun began to set. It was only then that Anolindë realized not only had she missed lunch but also had been reading for hours in the same spot. Stretching her legs, she soon gathered the books she had thankfully finished and made her way back down the steps. There were still too many stories that needed to be read but thankfully she had all the time in the world to do as she pleased. Arriving in the library she failed to realize that there was another among her as she quickly rushed inside and placed each book where it previously belonged.

* * *

Thranduil felt weary, his shoulders and back tense from the journey. His fingers danced across the spines of each book as his mind drifted into thoughts that even he failed to realize he had. Most were of the past, remembering his late wife's fascination with the books that he had collected over the years. His thoughts deepened to their times together before suddenly the doors to the library were thrown open in haste. The woman that entered took no head to the elven king in the room as she bustled about, placing books here and there. Thranduil stood still, watching her grace as she moved from one end of the room to the other. Was she a servant here? Never before had her seen her face in the many visits that he usually graced Elrond with. Questions rose in his head as he watched the last book slip into place. A smiled spread across her rose red lips as the king watched on in wonder, unaware that another pair of eyes watched them both.

* * *

Celebrian smiled at the look upon the elven king Thranduil's features. Taking her leave, she left the two wonder now what might transpire. The Lord was in need of something to bring joy into his life and she knew that this would be a wonderful way of allowing Anolindë the freedom she so dreamed. Elrond turned the corner as she exited, an eyebrow raised at her upturned lips of joy. Shaking her head at his silent questions, she merely planted a small kiss upon his lips before turning towards their bedchambers to get ready for the night's celebration. Elrond shook his head at his wife antics and followed her, not knowing that only feet away his adoptive daughter was finally realizing that someone was inside the library.

* * *

Anolindë turned to exit the library when her eyes caught a flash of blond. It was then that she stopped in her tracks. Standing not but feet away was a stunning elven man, his long blond hair falling down to his lower back and his piecing blue eyes seeming to search her soul. Locked in a silent battle, both Thranduil and Anolindë could not tear their eyes away from the other, the world around them fading into the background. Neither made a sound, neither taking any step close or back. Thranduil could and would not dare take his away his eyes from this interesting creature. With her rushing around he had never had the decent change of taking a good look at her and now that he had, he was almost shocked to say the least. She was beautiful, even despite her obvious human qualities. Where she had been hiding, he wondered.

Suddenly the doors to the library opened as another elven man entered, his features reflecting those of the man before Anolindë. 'A son' Bowing her head, she quickly escape, but not before stopping at the doors and taking one last look at the mysterious stranger who took her breath away. Thranduil watched the mysterious beauty escape as his son eyed the apparent change in his father's form.

"_Father?" _Thranduil shook his head free of thoughts before turning towards his son, guilt for his thoughts gathering in his chest. How could he think of another woman, a human at that, while he still harbored love for his passed wife, an elven woman of exceptional beauty? Legolas was no fool to turmoil as he watched his father battle with himself. Grey eyes watched on in fascination as he father finally realized that his son had in deed been standing next to him. _"Lord Elrond has requested our presence for dinner."_

_"I understand. Go now my son, I will follow behind shortly." _Legolas bowed his head before retreating out of the library and towards the rooms set aside for him and his father. As he passed a set of stairs leading up into the high reaches of Imladris, a flash of blond caught his attention as he watched the lady from before step on a low hanging balcony. The retreating sunlight reflected off her skin, illuminating her features. Now Legolas could understood the feelings that his father felt. He could now see what would make his dear father react the way he did. A small smile lightly touched his lips as he passed by, retreating to his room. He only imagined what would happen now and whether it would be something to take interest in.

* * *

Anolindë watched the sun retreat behind the mountain tops as lights began to illuminate Rivendell to its glorious midnight image. Behind her Arwen watched on, lightly picking through her adoptive sister's dresses. Something was on the mind of the human woman who she cared deeply for. It was then that she heard a small startled gasp from Anolindë. Fearing she could be hurt, Arwen rushed to her sister's side only to see the object that caused the commotion. King Thranduil stood below, staring up at Anolindë, his icy blue eyes searching the blue orbs of her sister's. With a smile of her own, Arwen retreated back into the room and once more went through the dresses. Finally she rested her soft hand on something she was sure she had never seen her sister wear before. The dress was magical, its color pure white. Tiny diamonds of light reflected off each stitch as the train of the dress hung of the bedspread to rest delicately on the floor. This was the one. This dress would surely bring out her sister's looks and maybe also grab the attention of a certain Lord of Greenwood.

Anolindë could not help but continue to stare at the spot that the elven man had stood. Having retreated to another part of her home, she only thought of those piercing eyes. Once again it felt like he was trying to reach deep into her soul, to know who she was without words uttered between them. Feeling a gently hand placed on her shoulder, Anolindë turned towards Arwen who smiled gently and handed her a beautiful dress. Looking into her sister's eyes Anolindë could only see happiness resting there and an emotion she knew well thanks to her brothers. But what could her sister be planning? Without any words between them both, Arwen helped Anolindë into the dress, watching as her adoptive sister glowed in the moonlight that now littered the floors of Imladris. Both girls giggled slightly before a servant was sent to collect them both for dinner.

Walking through the halls, many an elf bowed not only out of respect but out of love for the two young daughters of Lord Elrond. Hand in hand the girls finally reached the doors leading them into the dinning hall. Upon seeing his daughters enter, Elrond stood alongside Celebrain, her eyes glittering with tears at the beauty both her daughters radiated. Legolas stood, eyes wide as he caught site of the human before him. Thranduil raised an eyebrow towards his son's quick actions before he too turned, stunned by what he saw. He rose from his chair as Arwen rushed up quickly towards her mother and father, giving them small kisses before seating herself next to her brothers. Anolindë's eyes caught Thranduil's as both seemed to space out of time, everything behind them disappearing once more. Walking as graceful as she could towards the Lord, their eyes managed to never once leave the others.

_"My Lord Thranduil, I would like to introduce my daughter, Anolindë. I'm afraid neither you nor your son had a chance to meet her earlier during lunch. Anolindë, this is King Thranduil and his song Legolas of the Woodland Realm. They are visiting for a few weeks."_ Anolindë bowed gently towards the Lord as he took her hand in his, holding it almost as if she would break under his hold. Elrond watched the transaction with his eyes hardened as his wife placed her hand on his, calming him. The smiled that rested on her lips dispelled any anger he had left as he watched on. Thranduil let go of Anolindë's hand and pulled out a decorated chair for the princess, as soon she sat beside him. Across from him, Legolas watched his father with shock never having seen him behave as such. The only other time he had done such actions was then his mother was still around, though Legolas knew it was more a force of habit then a good nature call.

All throughout dinner Anolindë and Thranduil would sneak each glance here and there. Elrond could only watch on as he figured out exactly what was happening between his daughter and the lord. Celebrain could only smile, her heart filled with so much pride and love for the youngest addition of her family. The twin joked behind their hands and sometimes included Legolas into their banter. Arwen watched on, enjoying her choice for the evening. Both were clearly interested in each other, despite knowing nothing more then their names. Anolindë excused herself towards the end with her mother and Arwen yet before she could travel far from the table Thranduil's hand took hers. Their eyes locked again as he brought his lips to her knuckles, placing a gently kiss there. Redness covered her cheeks as she bowed and was soon off, exiting the room without even a small look back. _

What was going on? Never had Thranduil acted in such ways, not even when courting his wife. His heart beat hard in his chest and he felt almost as if he was a young elf once more. He stood for a few moments after she had left the room, her name gracing his inner thoughts over and over again. Elrond watched with a small chuckle as the twins joined him. Legolas smiled towards his father taking a few more bites of his food. Thranduil soon rejoined the table trying to seem as if the actions he just took had not occurred. Silence settled over those still sitting as Thranduil debated with himself on how to proceed. This was Elrond's daughter and a human one at that. Could he really take an interest in finding more out about her? There must be a story behind how she came to be a daughter of Elrond. What happened to bring her to the gates of Imaldris and how was she able to take his interest when none could before?

One thing was for sure though, now that he had met her, now that he knew her name, there was no going back. She was all he could think about. Those stunning sky blue eyes that held so much wonder and so much innocence. It was then that he came to the conclusion.

Thranduil would speak with her once more. He would settle this strange fascination.

* * *

_A/N:Well what do you think? Please comment and please tell your friends about it okay?~  
Thanks again and I hope to get out chapters for my Nazgul and Underworld fanfictions soon!  
Also... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm really excited that its almost Christmas here! Only till tomorrow~  
Not to mention its also snowing here so for the first time in FOREVER I'm going to have a white Christmas!  
So excited! Anyways, hope to hear from everyone!  
*hands out Christmas cookies and milk*_

_**revised January 23rd, 2013**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Desires of the Heart

**Characters:** Thranduil x OC

**Songs:** Two Steps From Hell- Meant to Be and Two Steps From Hell- Clair Voyant and Two Steps From Hell- Heart of Courage

**Warnings: **sexual situations, angst, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Synopsis: **Never before had he seen a beauty such as her, a mere human mortal having taken residence inside the halls of Imladris. Can the icy nature of the High King be thawed or will the bitter cold keep loving warmth from entering? Read the journey of Anolindë and Thranduil as they fall in love and feel the pressure of not only the family of Rivendell but the Woodland Realm.

_A/N: Alright here is the second chapter of Desires of the Hearts~ I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter as well as the first! Remember the more reviews I get the faster chapters come out! _

**neoko-chan **_xD it's true! For now she enjoys peace but you never know what happens in the future right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**kaototchi: **__I'm glad that you like it! I hope you'll continue to like it~ _

_**Lady Minuialwen: **__Thank you so much! I will try and update soon! Thanks so much for the comment~ _

_Also thank you so much __**Italiana30, kaototchi, BlueberriesAreAwesome, Lady Minuialwen, Pendergast.N, **__and __**Sie ist der hellste Stern**__ for adding my story to your favorites and/or following my story! I really hope more people like it soon! xD hahahaha~ _

_Alright! Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you either enjoyed or will enjoy your Christmas and get all the presents you wanted~ Here are more cookies *hands out cookies* since I'm in the spirit~ lol _

_Here is the next chapter! ENJOY!_

* * *

The next day as the sun rolled throughout the valley, Anolindë arose with a new sense of happiness. All night her dreams were filled with piercing blue eyes belonging to one amazingly handsome elf. Remembering how their eyes locked, she felt heat rise to her cheeks as a small giggle of excitement escaped her lips. Resting against a pillar and staring at the sunrise, the smile never showed signs of leaving anytime soon. Why was it with just one meeting she felt like her heart had lifted and soared high above the clouds? Eyes glistening, she failed to catch the form of said elf as he walked out of his own room, which just happened to be across from Anolindë's. Letting the sun hit his face, his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth that spread through his limbs. As he finally opened them again, his breath caught. A warm breeze blew through, as he watched it grab at the woman's dress, giving her an almost unearthly look. Her blond hair, slightly ruffled from sleep, shifted around her form. Thranduil tried to keep from staring but it was almost as if she had put him under a spell. The way her lips rose in the most gently of ways, the color that the rarest pink roses, her eyes glistening in the sunlight like the waves upon the sea. He was entranced.

Anolindë stared for a few moments longer as a small song bird flew around her head. Raising a hand as if in hope it would land upon her finger. She was not as lucky though as soon the bird flew away, but only to the finger of someone she least expected to see. Thranduil stood with the bird perched on his outstretched finger, another rubbing the chest as he whistled small noises to it. Noticing her eyes resting on his form, he smiled gently before walking over towards her room, which had been connected by one of the many walkways the rooms shared. Standing beside her, Thranduil offered his bird covered finger out towards her direction. Entranced by the mere effect of the elves wondrous ties with nature, Anolindë lightly cooed at the bird before it took flight once more.

"A song swallow. Its a beauty wrapped in a small essence." Anolindë listened carefully to the lords words as they both watched the swallow rejoin his brothers and sisters. "They used to fly freely throughout the woods, but as of late it is merely a chance to see their beauty and listen to their songs."

"Why is that, my lord?" Thranduil dropped his gaze before taking in Imaldris as a whole. He could remember the times when his woods were filled with wildlife, the area surrounding his fortress as stunning as that which surrounding this amazing place.

"Our woods have grown darker. Something evil lurks within its trees and its infecting all. Its hard to find beauty around the palace anymore. Mirkwood, they call it. Its during times like now that I finally realize all that's changed and I too find myself uttering its given name." Feeling a small warmth upon his arm, the king looked down at the human girl whose eyes seem to hold all his hidden emotions clearly. "One day... One day I hope our lands are free of their curse and the swallows once again return to the trees. I have longed to hear their song mixing with our own."

Both grew quiet, neither one moving from their position before suddenly a knock brought them out of their inner banter. Arwen entered the room before Thranduil bowed towards the princess and moved off towards his own room, getting ready for the day. Back on the balcony Anolindë stared as he went, lost in her own thoughts. It must be horrible to live in your own home and never once noticing the darkness that creeps ever closer. A hand rested upon her shoulder as the young woman sucked down a startled gasp. Arwen only let loose a giggle before she helped her sister get ready for the day, managing to put in a few good placed teasing jokes.

Dressing a lightly green gown that hung lightly off her shoulders, Anolindë passed on breakfast and escaped back to her sanctuary, finding a few books she forgot to grab when she last had them. Shaking her head, she gathered them into her arms and sat at the edge before she began to read, though her thoughts mainly focused on the conversation that her and Thranduil had earlier. Down in the dinning hall, Thranduil could not keep himself from wondering where Anolindë had run off to this time. Elrond noticed his disposition and couldn't help but keep the smirk from his lips.

_"I couldn't help but notice your other daughter is missing again_." He was trying to play it off cool but it seemed everyone at the table knew exactly what was going through his head. Trying to regain an icy expression, Thranduil watched as Elrond placed a small hand cloth in his lap. Celebrain smiled towards her husband and guest before answering.

"_She likes to head to the highest point in our home and read. She escapes there often when Elrond is not holding meetings with Lady Galadriel or the White Wizard Saurman." _Thranduil nodded as he continued to eat his breakfast, trying to keep calm and seem as if he did not really care where she was located. Yet those around him knew, very well what his true thoughts were about. "_If you are wondering My Lord, the great steps lead right up to the top_."After this comment all went on as breakfast resumed. The twins joked and sprouted plans to ruin an unlucky elf's day while Celebrain and Arwen spoke of the ranger and his adventures.

After breakfast, despite the warnings that he was acting unlike his usual self, Thranduil found himself walking the steps. Watching as the sunlight soon covered the steps completely, he suddenly found his view obscured for a few moments. As it finally cleared he stopped and stared, in awe. Anolindë sat upon the edge, her hair glistening in the sunlight, her eyes skimming the pages of her leather bond book lightly. Thranduil moved forward some, not wanting to disturb her from her perch. She was intently reading, the pages making small sounds as she flipped through them. Lightly shutting the book, she stood, the sun now creating a halo of lightly around her body. That's when she noticed his presence, jumping slightly as his soundless appearance. Thranduil nodded his head in greeting, placing one hand above his heart. Anolindë walked forward, her eyes never leaving the form of the elf king as soon they stood only a few feet apart.

"I did not mean to startle you." Placing a hand on her own chest Anolindë smiled slightly and shook her head. Thranduil moved to join her over the cliff and let his eyes wander. "Now I understand why you would come here. It's beautiful."

"I particularly like watching the sunset. It casts rays over the valley that would catch your breath. Not to mention the colors the waterfalls take on as the sun dies down." Even though the sun was still rather high in the sky, both found themselves wish it was setting just to see the beauty that was captured. Both were lost in their thoughts for a while before suddenly a small chirp brought their heads around to take notice of the swallow from earlier flying around the courtyard behind them. "Tell me more about your woods... if you would like to share of course."

For the next few hours Thranduil told her stories of his woods, his realm and the many people who lived there. He told her of great parties and of the spider hunts. He even went on to mention a little of his long lost wife and how his son Legolas came to be. Anolindë listened on, only commenting here and there, laughing along at the small jokes that king would tell. Together they merely enjoyed the others presence, being free to share whatever they wanted. Soon Thranduil questioned Anolindë about how she came to be the daughter of Lord Elrond.

"To be honest my Lord, I'm not sure exactly. I was a baby when I was first welcomed into Lord Elrond's home. Who I was before that, when it concerns my parents, is unknown." Thranduil ran a finger over his chin, thinking through what she had said. Underneath all his thoughts though, he constantly asked himself why he was always so interested in trying to figure out this human before him. "Is something wrong?"

"No my dear I was merely thinking." Anolindë nodded as they both lapsed into silence once more. The sun by this time was beginning to slowly set. A few more hours and they would finally get the pleasure of seeing the sun reflecting off the waters. Yet it seemed that neither would be granted that as a cough brought them both out of their thoughts and turmoils. Turning, Thranduil and Anolindë were both greeted by the image of Legolas, amusement settled deep within his gaze.

"_I do not mean to interrupt father, My Lady. I'm afraid that Lady Celebrain is looking for Lady Anolindë. I was sent to tell you of her message as well as to gather my father for a meeting with Lord Elrond." _Both nodded before turning their gazes to each other. Neither one knew of what to say at that moment. Would they ask to meet again for another mid-day chat? Or should they part for now and return on a later hour? Clearing his throat, Legolas watched as they both bowed in a parting.

"Would you allow me the honor of escorting you?" Thranduil dipped his head gracefully down as Anolindë curtsied back. Nodding her head, she wrapped her hands gently yet snug around the elf lord's outstretched and welcomed arm. Both made their way down the main stairs and finally arrived, quicker then Anolindë had realized. Pulling her hands away, she blushed a light hue of pink before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Until we may speak again, My Lady."

"Thank you, My Lord Thranduil for escorting me to my mother. Maybe later tonight I might interest you in a stroll through the gardens?" Thranduil smiled slightly, not wanting to ruin his seemingly cold disposition in front of his son. Both parted then, neither one really wishing at that moment for their barter to end. Without another word, Anolindë slipped through the doors of the library where her mother waited patiently alongside a ever playful Arwen. Clearly both had been listening into the conversation held just outside the door. With a small roll of her eyes, Anolindë sat down and entered herself into a conversation, thoroughly trying to ignore both her mother's and sister's taunts.

Thranduil turned and watched the doors close as Legolas stood beside him, ever watchful. The king would not deny that he had greatly enjoyed the conversation both had. To be honest he looked forward to being able to speak to her again. Would they meet tonight? He never had answered Anolindë and now that he thought about earlier he wished to join her. Beside him Legolas walked on, ever innocent to what was going on, or so Thranduil thought. In fact, his son had picked up easily on the lightness his father seemed to carry with him now.

Chuckling, Legolas and his father headed towards the library were they were met with the strong and almost reprimanding gaze of an over protective father. Thranduil felt his heart stop and his palms get slightly sweaty as he met the gaze of Elrond. It would be a long night for sure. Yet the thought of being together with Anolindë, had the elf wanting nothing more then to get the meeting over with, for once. It was not often that he thought this way, but it had been long since he had a meaningful and wonderful conversation with the opposite sex. Most were married and focused on their husbands or young elf woman who wanted to please their King just for the hope that they might win his fancy.

Before long, the sun disappeared and the lights of Imaldris were lit, shinning eerily yet holding a hidden softness. Elrond broke their meeting as dinner was readied for the lord and his guests. Once having departed to change, Thranduil paused outside his door when his eyes met those of Anolindë who was also just returning from the meeting with her mother and sister. With a typical elven greeting the king went to enter his room but stopped short.

"My lady," With his voice she turned, eyes alight with questions. "I would very much like to join you later this evening." With a smile, Anolindë nodded her head before entering her room, Thranduil following her example and entering his own. Dressing his his clothing for the evening, he couldn't help but have his mind stick to the image of that smile. Placing a hand over his heart, his eyebrows creased. What had made his heart beat? Was it that she merely reminded him of his beloved in the small fleeting moment or could something else be at work here? Shaking his head lightly, he grew angry with himself. He was a king. He should not be thinking on these thoughts and focusing more of furthering peace with Imaldris and Lothlorien. With that he dressed and soon exited out for dinner, settling his inner turmoil slightly. Yet a nagging feeling in the back of his head would not go away about what had happened earlier. Only time would tell what happens next.

* * *

_A/N: Really hope you like this chapter Dx I was at my grandparents house when I wrote this and the internet sucks there so I didn't have my inspiration, aka my song that I've been writing this fanfic to so far! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! For all those fans out there if you don't mind, please read my Nazgul fanfiction! I think you'll all enjoy it even though it is different~ hahaha xD_

_Anyways, if you are looking for a good fanfiction then also read my Underworld fanfiction, Uknown Human Emotions! I'm sure you'll enjoy that as well~ hahaha anyways, I hope everyone has had a good Christmas, mine was... sucky. I got like two presents from both my grandparents and my parents, not to mention one of those present was a Blue Ray Player that i found out might be useless because my TV is old and itsn't HD which the Blue Ray player is... UGH! I guess I'll just have to see what happens~ Anyways, please comment and more chapters will appear quicker then normal~ lol_

_**revised on January 24th, 2013**  
_


	3. Author's Note

I know this is not a chapter but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm going to be working on updating my stories right now. My first to finish would have to be Desires of the Heart! I'm really hoping to make that a good story.

I want to thank everyone who has followed with all my stories and those who commented! I really enjoy waking up and seeing new comments! Please send more my way~ hahahaha! Anyways, I just wanted to go ahead and post this authors note to let you know my plan.

For those who read my Desires of the Heart story please go back and re-read the first two chapters. I know that some of you greatly enjoy the story but I'm going to be making a few changes. Now I did receive one comment on Desires of the Heart that kind of got my blood pumping. I know I asked for help with some of the story details but please keep in mind that there are only two chapters right now and its not a competed story yet. I don't necessarily want my character to be a Mary Sue, but at the moment I haven't really had a chance to develop her character as much as I want. There is a reason that the main character has an elven name and is the adoptive daughter of Lord Elrond. The reason I had not enlightened anyone on the reasons why is because it would not be a good story if I were to suddenly make everything known about her within the first two chapters. She herself has many things that she still needs to learn about who she is. Also I know that I got a comment about how instead of writing "pure sky blue" for her eye color I should just go ahead and say blue. You have to understand that I'm a writer. I don't like just using the word blue. Think of it this way. I know that when you meet a person you think "wow, they have beautiful blue eyes" but in a writers world we are taught all about being descriptive with out details. There are many different hues of blue in the world so I merely helped the reader imagine pure sky blue eyes on my main character. I'm used to writing this way and if there is a problem with that then I'm sorry but I can't change what I was taught.

Also I tend to write most of my stories really early in the morning. That's just how I do things as well. You can blame all the years of doing papers for school in the early hours of the mornings. Which brings up to the whole getting someone else to read my story before I post it. I'm a little superstition about letting others read my not completed works. Which is why it takes so long for me to write another chapter. I feel that sometimes when other people read something that I've written and its not finished, I loose a lot of my inspiration and ideas. Call me strange but its happened before. I took me almost two years to write a novel because at one point I let a friend read what I had and I just... could not finish writing it. But I've come to feel better when it takes me a while to do chapter to chapter. I know its strange but please pay no mind to it. My point though is that I know my grammar at times can be rather... horrible. I go over and read what I've written but like I said, its early in the morning and I don't really catch everything.

Now when it comes to the whole, elves only mate once in their life, I know this. I don't need others to tell me that what I'm writing doesn't add up. I will be changing it to AU but at the same time down the road I will be including The Hobbit adventures into the story. Before anyone ask, I will using both the movies and the book later on for that section. So for the whole Thranduil meeting another and falling in love, I'm bending that rule only slightly. But of course I have to make it to where there is some conflict around the idea. Once again though, I'm only on chapter two and there are still many more to go so...

Also it was said that I'm too descriptive when it comes to the beauty of Imaldris and my character. Once again, I'm a writer! I love describing things and since Imaldris is said to be a magical and stunning place I'm sticking with that and making it appear amazing. I'm a descriptive person and I can't change that. I feel that if you have those sentences in your works, where you are describing a person or place it gives the reading a mental image to work with. If you don't like that in a fanfiction, then don't read mine. I like writing and I love being able to help my readers imagine the people and places I speak about. If you don't like that, then do not read my stories because no matter what this will not change in my writing style.

Alright so I think I covered most of what I wanted to say. OH! A little updating news, I've been working on another novel, this one a little more time consuming then my last one I think. A good friend of mine and I are working on it together. He started writing his own novel and I told him that I'd make one to follow after his. It is gonna be really cool~ hahaha~ lol or so I like to think. I've got all kinds of creatures in mine like elves, dragons, centaurs, vampires, demons, etc. If anyone is interested in hearing a little about it, I might post a little preview into another author's note, but only if anyone is interested in known the story~

I'm not sure if anyone has heard of Two Steps From Hell, but please listen to their soundtracks. The songs are amazing and have helped a lot in writing my new novel as well as some chapters for my fanfictions. If I ever finish my screenplay and would like a good soundtrack I would so ask for Two Steps From Hell~ hahahah~ If possible of course, lol~

Okay now I'm for sure done. Just please keep reading my stories and please keep giving me your thoughts on the chapters~ I do like to hear feed back, but I just wish for everyone to keep in mind that I only have a few chapters for some stories so.. not all your questions are going to be answered the first couple of chapters, then it wouldn't be good story. Alright then, good bye for now and I'll have some more chapters up for you all to read soon!

-Yasu


	4. Chapter 3

Desires of the Heart

**Characters:** Thranduil x OC

**Songs:** Two Steps From Hell- Meant to Be, Two Steps From Hell- Clair Voyant, and Two Steps From Hell- Heart of Courage

**Warnings:** sexual situations, angst, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Synopsis:** Never before had he seen a beauty such as her, a mere human mortal having taken residence inside the halls of Imladris. Can the icy nature of the High King be thawed or will the bitter cold keep loving warmth from entering? Read the journey of Anolindë and Thranduil as they fall in love and feel the pressure of not only the family of Rivendell but the Woodland Realm.

_A/N: Alright here it is, the long awaited chapter 3. I've turning the direction of my story slightly. Now this chapter is going to be a little angsty and its going to have some flash backs. All flashbacks/memories/dreams are going to be in bold since I use italics for the elven language. I really hope you enjoy this chapter completely. _

_I want to thank everyone who follows and favorites my stories. Since I really appreciate you all I'll mention all those who are kind enough to do so: _

**Belabsouza, BlueberriesAreAwesome, Charlotte17, Draculalovesamy, Gypsy-Kitsune1337, KatherineDarkBlood, Lady Minuialwen, Lita-Lita, LittleNK, MmmLemony, MoonWarriorLuna, Persephone Targaryen, RainexXxSakura, RaraCloe, SarcasticSarcasm, SweetSnow01, TheJewellersHand, Yellowdog262, kaototchi, mufincakes, Italiana30, Koinu-sama, Pendergast.N, Rinney, Sie ist der hellste Stern, caligirl538, **and **silverphoenix01. **

_Now onto replies to comments that you are left for me. To those who commented I thank you. _

**Lady Minuialwen**: Thank you so much for commenting once more! I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters and I hope you will continue to read on. I really hope you didn't mind the changes that I made to chapter 1 and 2. If you haven't read them yet, I hope you do and enjoy them as much as I had writing them.

**SarcasticSarcasm**: Thank you so much! I really hope you continue to read and enjoy the chapters as them come out!

**MoonWarriorLuna**: I've only ever found one other Thranduil x OC fic and I thought there should be more. I was always interested in his character when I read The Hobbit and then when I finally saw him in the movie I was like..." .FANFIC." lol~ Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Charlotte17**: I hope you enjoy what I have in store for the characters! Warning though, it may get a little sad from here on out. Where there is happiness there is always sadness~ Thank you for the comment!

**LittleNK**_: _I know its a little different but I think he deserves another chance at love~ Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**emjalen**_: _I thank you for your comment but please do keep in mind that I only have two chapters out right now. I haven't had enough time in them to give you a few view on who my character is as a person. If you read any story, the details and the past surrounding who they are is never given out right in the beginning. Then there would be no story to build your character and their actions around. And do you make a good point about there needs to be a reason, but that wont be explain in the beginning. There needs to be a way to build the conflict and this is how I go about doing it. Also I understand about the whole elves mate once within their life time and in this story I'm afraid I really don't care about that. How many fanfics for the LOTR series have you read where when an OC is love with an elf and there is a controversy about that? To be honest most ignore that little bit of information. Now when it comes to my descriptions of things, I only have to say this: If you don't like descriptive stories then please don't read my story. I love being descriptive because it gives the reader an idea about the scenery, the people and it gives you the mental image needed. Yes I know everyone knows that Imaldris is beautiful, but its better then being plain and not giving details. Oh and about the whole eye color thing, once again there needs to be descriptions. What fun is there in the word blue? In a writers world, there is always a different color blue. Whether is be a green-tinted aquamarine color or what not. When an author writes they don't just put the world blue, there's nothing there to work with. If you don't like how I describe that, once again don't read my story. Another thing, all these questions about my character and her relation to Elrond and why she has a elvish name, they are not needed on CHAPTER 2... Why would I go in and tell everything there is about my character within the first two chapters? If I do that I might as well make it a drabble and forget about making a story because there would be no reason for any other chapters. The whole reason a person creates a story is not just to bring a reader into another world and to escape from reality, but to entice them with details that keep them questioning until the end. Since you are not me and are not writing the story you have no idea how I plan to come about bringing these questions to surface. So please, refrain from asking them just yet. Lastly I'm really upset that you question the whole idea of Love at first sight. IT. IS. A. FICTIONAL. LOVE. STORY! Even if people do not believe in love at first sight, when it comes to fictional works anything is possible. And why is it not possible for a being who is so used to the same thing over and over, every day of his existence, to fall for a creature that he used to perceive as dirt beneath his feet (in a sense)? I thank you for your comment but please before you start writing anything more on a subject like this for example maybe you should think to yourself that more is coming. Its hard to judge a story just merely on the first two chapters. That's like trying to judge a book by its cover.

**Belabsouza**: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**JustSaying:**Really? Really? Did you even read the story? What I would really like to know is this: My character has only read, talked to Thranduil and learned more about his people and lands, ate breakfast and dinner, enjoyed quality time with her mother and gathered the attention of an elven king that has never once met a human he could have an interesting and intense conversation with. What warrants you to suddenly come to say what you did? If you don't like it. DONT. READ. IT. It is ONLY. CHAPTER. TWO. There is no way to judge my character based on what happens in TWO chapters. Before you start making comments like that, maybe you should give it a few chapters. Anyways, what's funny is that the term Mary Sue is actually a term used when a author fulfills their own fantasy and places them within the story. Just to let you know, I'm nothing like my character and who are you to judge my character in two chapters. There is so much more to her then I've given and like everyone else you have to wait to that to come out. Also another thing, it can mean that a character is too perfect and unreal in a sense. If you actually went back and read the updated chapters you might actually realize that you accusation is wrong and completely unnecessary. So thank you your comment but I don't particularly care for comments that are more of people complaining and not ones where people are actually willing to point out some things that can be improved but wait for the real story to begin.

_I'm very sorry everyone if I seem cruel on some of my replies but I wasn't very happy at all. As I've stated in my author's note I changed the first two chapters, but only because I merely believe I was moving to quickly. I do love comments that tell me things like my characters a little Mary Sue but I would rather you give some kind of idea as to how and fix that. Do remember though that I have yet to finish developing my character and as the chapters get out to you, all of you will finally get to see what makes my character her. You'll see a side that you have yet to see yet. _

_Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story. Before I finish this note (and I known its really really long), I would like to make a shout out to those who've been the most helpful and those who have read my work before I post it. First I would like to thank __**cherish89**__ for your wonderful comments on my story! I'm so happy you love the story and I really hope you keep reading despite the changes. The next person would be my onee-san, Rui. I'm glad that the story makes you happy and I really can't wait to see what you think of my chapter 3 and others. The next would have to be Leica who has taken himself to being my editor for not only my fanfics but also for my novels. Maybe one day soon I'll finally get published! Next would be my best college buddy, Liz! Thanks for reading and keep on giving your feedback okay?~ Last would be my uncle, close friend and my doctor, Naoki (aka: NaoNao) whose been really supportive with my writing~ _

_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... CHAPTER 3!_

* * *

**The sound of thundering hooves, screams of panic, breath ragged and filled with the distinctive metallic taste, these were merely a few of the signs that signaled the party to move forward, with ever quickening pace. The horses huffed as they were pushed harder and faster, the company needing to find an escape. Behind them howl of wolves filled their air, as the few woman within the company cried out in alarm. Wolves were following them now? Urging the horses faster, the company spread. Many called out for their departing brothers as one by one the horses and riders were taken down by the wolves. Now these were no ordinary wolves. These creatures stood feet higher then any dog and covered more ground the a horse ever could. Their muscles contrasted as they ran, their jaws wide and filled to the brim with dagger like razors for teeth that ripped through the flesh of their victim before they could even scream. **

**In the lead a man rode, head covered by a tan hided hood, his arms gripping the reigns until his hands grew white from blood loss. Behind him, trying to keep pace was a stunning woman, blond hair whipping behind her with the force of the wind as they rode. Any other time, the man would not dare to stop and take his eyes off the loving face of his wife, but that moment was not now. Now there were being chased, hunted down. Forcing his horse to ride faster in the tree line, he yelled behind to his wife, hoping to the gods that she could stay close to him. The last thing he wanted was for his love to fall victim to the wolves that followed closed behind. **

**The stench of blood was thick in the surrounding air or at least to those whose noses could detect the abnormalities. A few elven men in the company fired arrows behind, hoping to slow the wolves and get those in the lead away from safety but nothing seemed to keep them from their goal. More split off from the group, separated by the disgusting creatures themselves. It was like an evil force was working against the company, giving strength to the great beasts. At the front, with only a handful of riders left to protect them, the man's eyes searched through the trees ahead, knowing of only one sanction to escape from those that dared to follow them. Steering his horse, the other followed close behind. If only they could reach their destination without loosing anymore of their company. So many men and woman, elves and humans, had already died or separated. Whether or not most had come out alive was unknown. **

**Finally the reached a rive bed, the water lapping and splashing high as they rode on. The horse by now were slowing slightly but with the desperate shouts and nudged they galloped on, just as panicky as the ones that rode them. Looking back the leader, grabbed for his wife. The blond woman reached out, holding a small bundle close to her chest, not daring to let go or let loose her grip. The howls grew closer now. One of the elven arches still left took down a beast edging too close but the rest of the pack quickly came forward to replace their lost brother. **

**"We must hurry! Imaldris is close now!" The leaders voice ran deep and true, his hood flapping against the wind in an attempt to flow freely. The woman ushered her horse forward as finally the man's hood flipped open, revileving the one underneath. His hair was golden, much brighter then his wives, but his eyes were a striking sky blue. What set him apart from the others save a few, were the pointed ears that hid behind two stands of his hair. The rest was tied in a rather intricate braid that now had broken slightly due to their rushed ride. The woman's sea green eyes looked with her husbands as they rode hard. Would they make it time. A gargled yell broke out close behind them as another in their company was taken down, blood pouring from the wounds inflicted by the wolf who was now making a meal out of the fall rider. The wolves were now getting too close for comfort. "Nydessa.. My love.. Let me take her." **

**The woman shook her head, strands of hair flying into her face and eyes. The last thing she wanted was to hand over the bundle she carried, even if it was to husband. The crunch of bones and of branches as the wolves grew closer, closed around her beating heart like a cage. They were so close. How could they outrun the rest of the pack? Would help come from the elves of Imaldris? Thoughts bounced back and forth in her head, her breath growing labored even more then before. Her husband, Hithrandil, watched his wife's inner turmoil, his eyes growing in sadness. This was not what either had planned to happen. Neither of them believed that during their journey to the lands of Nydessa's family would they suddenly get caught in the path of wolves. **

**"Nydessa! Hurry now!" They were so close, so close to safety. Nydessa looked towards the bundle before quickly handing it over to the awaiting arms of her husband. It was in that moment that many things happened at once. A howl ripped the air between them and just as the bundle was safety tucked into Hithrandil's arms, Nydessa was suddenly jerked backwards, her eyes flashing in fear. Turning, he stared heartbroken as a pure white wolf clamped down on the back legs of the terrified horse underneath his wife. Watching on, with silent tears running from his eyes, Hithrandil saw the last moments of his lover's life. Jaws of steel gripped onto her arms, ripping and tearing. Screams of unimaginable pain flew from Nydessa's mouth as blood pooled underneath her form. **

**Hithrandil finally cried out in shock, turning his horse around to rescue his love. Those still in the company of their leader blocked his path, urging him and his steed towards the lands of Imaldris, leaving all hope behind. As they rode on, the sounds of the wolves faded. They had finally stopped their hunt, seeming to silently realize that they would not survive if they entered further. Inside Hithrandil's heart stopped cold. She was gone. The love of his life was gone and he could nothing to save her. Reaching the borders of Imaldris, they were met with the Lord Elrond and his family as well as members of their guard. **

**"Hithrandil, what has happened?" As the horse rode to a stop, those left of the company let out a collective sigh of relief and yet not all were happy with their escape. As he dismounted his gasping steed, Hithrandil moved towards Elrond his features encased in pain. Pain for his lost wife, pain for the guilt that no overpowered him and pain for loosing his bonded mate. Placing the bundle in Elrond's arms, Hithrandil said nothing more before remounting his horse and taking off. That was the last that any would see of the elven man. **

**As he watched Hithrandil take off, Elrond looked down towards the bundle that now rested gently in his arms. The outside was made from rough yet durable cow hide, more then likely something that Nydessa had made herself. As he slowly removed some of the hide away, his eyes went wide.**

* * *

Anolindë shot out of bed, her eyes filling with tears, as she tried desperately to catch her breath. What had she seen? Why was it that this dream of sorts had he heart clenching in fear and deep sadness. Rising from her bed, she escaped out on the balcony, a cool night's breeze circling around her. Who were Nydessa and Hithranduil? Why was it that despite only have dreamed of them, she felt like she was somehow connected to them? Running a hand through her hair, she looked up towards the full moon and prayed silently. Maybe it was all just a bad dream, something her mind had concocted from the books she read through the day before.

One thing was for sure. Something about that dream was real and there was only one person she knew she could speak to about this. As she returned to her bed, body subsiding from small shakes, she willed her mind to rest as well. Things would be okay and tomorrow she will find out its nothing more then some silly little nightmare here mind had played. resting against the pillows, Anolindë closed her eyes, yet the image of the man and woman would not leave. Tomorrow, she reminded herself. Tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Alright! Done! What do you think?! More comments please and once again to anyone who reads this chapter, I'm sorry for going off in the beginning, I'm just not happy with some things said and I needed to get them off my chest. I will be trying to add more chapters soon and I really hope that everyone loves the chapter. _

_Remember if this chapter sees a little confusing at first, please go back and re-read the first two chapters x.x;; I changed some things so, I just want everyone to be on the same page.  
_

_There wasn't much of Anolindë and Thranduil in this chapter but it does give a little insight to the future. Also this will not be the first and last time that she has these "dreams" so I hope you like what I've given you so far~  
_

_BYE FOR NOW!  
_


End file.
